Silencio, por favor Firmado: Mrs Pomfrey
by Cleo-lil
Summary: Las cosas estaban torciéndose y ahora han vuelto a ponerse derechas...¿o del revés? Cada paso que dan no se sabe si va a acabar acercándolos o alejándolos. Un sitio al que huir, eso es lo que quiere Draco. 3er día y quizás último en la enfermería.
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, aunque la idea de este fanfic es mía.

Cuando se me ocurrió la historia, pensé que podía llegar a ser muy divertida, y por eso la he publicado. ¿Hermione y Draco a menos de un metro durante 7 días? Eso va a ser un infierno (o quién sabe). No he dicho en que curso están, pero se sobreentiende.

Además se me ocurrió una locura, también mientras escribía esto, ¿alguien se apunta a la première de Harry Potter en Londres en Julio? =)

Bueno, ya os dejo ¡Disfrutad!

Silencio, por favor. _Firmado: Mrs. Pomfrey._

**Día 1**

- Malfoy, ¿podrías callarte un rato?

Una hora. Ese era el tiempo que llevaba aguantando a ese estúpido egocéntrico tarareando una canción en la que salían _sangresucias, pobretones y cabezas rajadas. _Todos con delirio de grandeza. _Qué chiste._

Y es que por si fuera poco tener que estar una semana en la enfermería viendo como se te cae la piel a tiras, encima tenía de compañía a Draco Malfoy.

_Calma Hermione, tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar. _Pero sus pensamientos rivalizaban con la cancioncilla, que le estaba taladrando los oídos y sacándola de sus casillas.

Entonces consiguió lo que se proponía, agotarle la paciencia.

Hermione descorrió de mala gana la cortina que la separaba del Slytherin y lo miró. El chico se hizo el distraído, pero no pudo esconder una amplia sonrisa: la había molestado hasta el punto de que se enfrentara a él.

- ¿Estás sordo o qué?

- Sinceramente, después de lo que me has hecho, la que debería callarse y hacerse el favor de tirarse por la ventana, eres tú.

- ¿¡Qué!- salió un chillido- ¿Lo que YO te he hecho?

- Exacto. Se me está cayendo la piel a trozos gracias a ti. Pensaba que eras inteligente, Granger, pero se ve que esa característica está bastante sobrevalorada hoy día.

- Para qué me voy a molestar en responder absurdeces…- iba disminuyendo la voz, hablando más para sí.

Sin embargo el Slytherin sólo acababa de empezar.

- ¿Y qué tal tus amiguitos? Me ha parecido ver a Weasley revolcándose por los rincones con esa loca de Gryffindor. La naturaleza los cría y ellos se juntan… - asintió muy seguro de la gran verdad que acababa de salir de su boca.

- Malfoy, como sigas te voy a-

Pero se quedó cortada al ver que la Sra. Pomfrey se acercaba con dos vasos de un color verde ciénaga bastante asqueroso. Los depositó en las respectivas mesillas y los miró, resoplando con cansancio.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os ha pasado? Me ha dicho el profesor Slughorn que vendría en un rato, para ocuparse de vosotros. Que había sido un incidente.

- Créame que derramar un caldero a posta no puede tratarse de un incidente sin más…- el rubio miró con altanería a la morena.

- Una poción salió mal, Sra. Pomfrey, nada más – Hermione resolvió el tema, aunque por dentro empezaba a tener tentativas homicidas.

- Ya… Bueno queridos, tendréis que estar aquí al menos una semana. El problema no es sólo el aspecto de la piel, sino que además se os está cayendo constantemente. Y no quiero tener que llevaros a San Mungo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que me encargaré de que estéis lo más tranquilos posible – su gesto se volvió duro- Tomaros eso, hasta la última gota.

Se marchó dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, y apenas salió, Hermione le envió al chico una mirada asesina.

- Derramar un caldero que previamente mi compañero de mesa había saboteado, se te ha pasado ese pequeño detalle, ¿no Malfoy?

- Sinceramente, no sé de que hablas- se volvió a mirarla- Pero suponiendo que fuera verdad esa enrevesada y poco creíble versión tuya, ¿quién me tiró el caldero después? Tú. Así que, ¿quién tiene la culpa de mi estado? Tú. Es bastante sencillo.

- Malfoy, me agotas. Creo que voy a dormir un rato- se miró las manos que al apoyarlas en la cama dejaban todo impregnado de piel. Observó de reojo al rubio y se dio cuenta que su cara tenía un aspecto bastante degradante. Con tanta discusión, ni siquiera se había fijado.

Entonces fue cuando vio que la piel que se le estaba desprendiendo a él en el lado izquierdo de la cama, era de aspecto oscuro. Cuando empezó a divagar en el porqué, entró alguien en la enfermería dando un portazo.

- ¡Draco! ¿Cómo estás? No he podido venir antes – Pansy Parkinson aceleró el paso y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con aspecto muy preocupado - ¿se puede saber qué es lo que te ha hecho esa estúpida repelente?

Hermione se quedó con un palmo de narices ante semejante comentario en su propia cara. Aunque, viéndolo bien, ¿de qué se sorprendía?

Draco fue a correr la cortina cuando entraban Zabini, Crabe, Goyle y otro que apenas le había dado tiempo a ver a Hermione. Como la puerta estaba del lado del Slytherin, aunque hubiera querido, no habría visto nada más.

Empezaron a hablar en voz baja, a susurros, pero de cosas bastante triviales. Incluso le sorprendió que no protestaran a gritos sobre lo injusto que era que tuvieran que compartir el castillo con gente como ella. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, los Slytherin se mantuvieron tranquilos, al menos hasta que se fueron.

- ¿Sabes Granger? Ya no tenemos 11 años, y los de nuestra casa jugamos en ligas superiores- Pansy se apoyó en los barrotes de la cama de Hermione, sonriendo- Así que lo mejor será que dejes de jugar con fuego si no quieres quemarte.

- Pansy, que no se te olvide traerme lo que te he pedido- la voz de Draco sonó seria.

La chica alzó las cejas a la Gryffindor, soltó una risita y se perdió tras la cortina despidiéndose de Draco. En unos minutos se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y volvió la calma a la sala.

Tan sólo un momento después volvió a entrar alguien. Hermione no divisaba quién estaba allí, pero al escuchar las voces y los improperios que dirigieron al rubio de al lado, sabía de quiénes se trataban.

- … ¿sabes Malfoy? Te queda de maravilla ese aspecto de serpiente descamada.

- La verdad Weasley, es que es demasiado sencillo insultarte, así que me guardaré mis comentarios para otro día- sonó cortante.

Ron y Harry aparecieron tras la cortina y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver el aspecto de Hermione. Tenía la piel descamada, y estaba repartiéndola por todo alrededor.

- Tampoco hace falta que me miréis así, que no me estoy muriendo – se rió cuando respiraron algo más tranquilos.

- Pues de todas las veces que hemos visitado la enfermería, sin duda ésta es la que da más impresión – Harry la miró mientras lo decía. Seguramente él sería el alumno que más veces había visitado la enfermería desde que entró en Hogwarts.

- ¿Nos vas a contar ya qué pasó?

- Sí, pero cuéntalo bien Granger- Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario que provenía del rubio.

- ¿No te ibas a callar un rato Malfoy?- Ron empezó a perder los estribos.

- ¿Y por qué no te vas tú con tu noviecita a daros el lote y acabáis sorbiéndoos el poco cerebro que tenéis?

Hermione miró para otro lado evitando reírse. La verdad es que había dicho justamente lo que ella pensaba, y le liberaba un poco que al menos alguien lo dijera en voz alta. Harry la miró comprensivamente, instándole a hablar.

- Bueno, Slughorn me colocó con Malfoy porque su poción estaba saliendo mal (francamente mal). La verdad es que no es fácil hacer un filtro para limpiar heridas, pero si se sigue el…

- Hermione, conocemos el proceso, o bueno, al menos tú lo conoces. ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues me puse a arreglarla y el muy inútil… - miró mal a Ron por detenerla mientras se escuchaba un _¡Eh! _del Slytherin, del otro lado- … echó algo en la poción y ahora en vez de limpiarnos la piel, se nos está cayendo, ¿paradójico, eh? El caso es que si no se tiene cuidado, podemos tener una infección grave.

Harry y Ron se miraron, algo preocupados, y volvieron la vista a Hermione.

- ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti? – Hermione miró a Harry, analizando mentalmente la cantidad de cosas que tendrían que llevarle.

- Pues, si me trajerais los libros y lo que vayan mandando en clase, os lo agradecería muchísimo.

Los dos Gryffindor estuvieron más rato que los amigos de Draco, así que la Sra. Pomfrey acabó echándolos para la cena. La mujer les llevó tanto a Hermione como a Draco una bandeja con comida, no sin antes asegurarse que estaban bien.

- Creo que voy a teneros que vendar algunas partes, por lo menos las manos y brazos. Con el tiempo quizás más… - los dos se la quedaron mirando suplicantes- …lo siento, pero es que no quiero exponerme a que empeoréis. Avisaré a Dumbledore y al profesor Slughorn de vuestro estado. Cuando terminéis de comer, vendré a poneros las vendas. Que os aproveche, queridos.

La enfermera salió de allí, y el silencio volvió a inundar todo. Hermione se dispuso a acercarse la bandeja de comida, dándole vueltas a todo. ¿Una semana en la enfermería? Bueno, al menos se quitaría de encima a Cormack. Lo malo es que iba a perder tiempo, y dentro de poco serían los exámenes de primavera.

- Va a ser tremendamente divertido estar una semana a tu lado Granger – eso sacó a la morena de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿También piensas amenazarme como lo hizo Parkinson?- el rubio estaba comiendo, y en ese momento pinchaba con el tenedor una patata, sonriendo para sí – Como si fuérais a decirme algo que no supiera.

- Créeme, siete días dan para mucho. Casi hasta me alegro de que me tiraras el caldero y tenga este aspecto.

Las últimas palabras las pronunció siseando y sonaron justamente como él quería, con sorna y a la vez de forma elegante.

Así es como debía actuar todo buen Slytherin, adelantándose a los hechos para llevar la ventaja, y manteniendo la compostura. _Sobretodo, _manteniendo la compostura.


	2. Día 2

**NdA:** ¡espero que les guste este capítulo! Me tardé sólo una semana, así que creo que eso es ser bastante rápido, ¿no?

Bueno, gracias a **Runa D, blackmoon 43, Primrose Darcy, Linddha **(perdón por acortar)**, beautifly 92 y Lilith Hastelin **por dejarme reviews, fue una gozada. No les contesto porque no se si se puede hacer ya, con eso de que cambió todo. Si me decís si se puede o no, la próxima vez lo haré.

Déjenme reviews y me van diciendo qué les parece, si es horrible, escribo fatal, etc. =)

Hasta la próxima!

**Día 2**

La pared de la enfermería era blanca como el mármol, pero ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, mirándola fijamente como si fuera a atravesarla de repente un rinoceronte al más puro estilo Jumanji.

Estaba aburrido, tremendamente aburrido. Y también asqueado.

Sólo le daba vueltas a que ese año en Hogwarts le estaba quitando la vida poco a poco: no dormía, apenas comía, no se divertía… Y hasta el Quidditch, ese magnífico deporte donde podía destacar en algo, le resultaba un plomo.

La verdad es que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y había tenido que asimilarlo a trompicones. Nada de: "Hola Draco, cariño. Verás, tienes que matar a Dumbledore, si no te mataremos a ti. ¡Pero tranquilo! Tómate tu tiempo" Incluso algo así le hubiera sonado ridículamente horrible. En cambio, tenía que ver cómo su madre siempre se quedaba ausente y se estremecía si la sacabas de su ensimismamiento. Por no hablar de su padre que estaba en prisión.

_Al menos sé que no están divirtiéndose con todo esto._

Pero daba igual. A él lo habían marcado sólo para poder manejarlo como a un títere.

Por eso aquella cama de la enfermería empezaba a causarle ansiedad. Justo esa mañana había recibido una carta de su tía, diciéndole que no le gustaba retrasar los plantes del Señor Tenebroso por tonterías de niños malcriados, y se había puesto de mal humor.

¿En qué momento todo aquello se había vuelto real y su familia dejaba pasar el hecho de que era una terrible locura? Hasta él sabía diferenciar eso de las continuas burlas que hacía a los sangre sucia.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató del ruido de una pluma al rasgar hasta que en su cabeza se empezaron a ver imágenes de Malfoy Manor con un sonido rayante de fondo. Fue entonces cuando dejó de un lado sus preocupaciones y se concentró en la habitación, dispuesto a que terminara ese fastidioso crujir.

Hermione Granger estaba volcada completamente sobre unos cuantos libros que tenía en sus piernas, escribiendo rápidamente sobre un pergamino a la par que rebuscaba en otro libro que a duras penas se sostenía en la mesilla de noche. Tenía el pelo alborotado, pero se le podía ver un lado del rostro gracias a una pluma que se sujetaba detrás de la oreja.

_Mira que es repelente._

Se quedó mirándola, divagando entre decirle algo o quedarse callado. Tener a la Gryffindor a su lado era como si tuviera que hacer el examen de Herbología y se encontrara el libro abierto en el cajón de la mesa: una oportunidad excelente y única, sin que por una vez estuviera rodeada del pobretón y el chico dorado.

Pero insultarla en ese preciso instante le llevaría a una larga conversación en la que se contestarían mutuamente, y no le apetecía. Eso era otro defecto de Hermione Granger, quedarse callada era un insulto a su inteligencia.

Sin querer, estaba pensando mientras aún la miraba, y la morena se dio cuenta.

- ¿Algún problema Malfoy?

Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos y la vio con desprecio.

- ¿Yo?- _¿Realmente piensas que iba a perder mi tiempo contigo sin llamarte siquiera sangresucia? _– Ninguno

La chica se sorprendió, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver. Draco Malfoy no la había insultado en lo que llevaban de mañana. Puede ser que se encontrara realmente mal…

El rubio volvió la vista lentamente intentando morderse la lengua. Contra todo pronóstico prefirió dejar pasar el momento, y eso no le gustaba. Él siempre tenía que quedar por encima, y ahora había quedado como un imbécil y un cobarde. En fin, por el momento se tendría que aguantar, porque tenía cosas muchos más importantes que hacer.

Un poco más tarde se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y apareció el profesor Slughorn. Se acercó lentamente, con un rostro mezcla de preocupación y amabilidad.

- Hola muchachos, siento no haber podido venir ayer. No se os ve buena cara – Mdme. Pomfrey apareció también y se puso a su lado- Bueno, contadme, ¿qué es lo que os pasó?

Ambos pusieron cara de circunstancias, y fue el rubio quien se adelantó.

- Aquí Granger, que me tiró a posta el caldero y ahora estoy igual que ella, con más piel en la cama que en mi cuerpo- se miró algunas zonas que empezaban a quedarse en carne viva.

- No es cierto profesor- mirada reprobatoria al Slytherin- él manipuló su poción cuando usted me dijo que fuera a ayudarle y acabó explotándome encima. Con el susto le di sin querer al caldero y se volcó.

- Sí, claro, ahora échame la culpa a mí de tu ineptitud- el rubio rodó los ojos irritado.

- No tengo porqué culpar a nadie, sólo estoy diciendo la verdad Malfoy.

Empezaron a enzarzarse en una discusión y cada vez alzaban más la voz.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Con tanto alboroto no vieron que Snape había entrado también en la enfermería, y se había quedado mirando desde la entrada todo. Se acercó sigiloso y se puso al lado de Slughorn, ondeando su habitual túnica negra a su paso.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado?

- Por lo visto el filtro para limpiar heridas salió mal y ahora están así. Madame Pomfrey, muy correctamente he de decir, les está dando un tónico reconstituyente epitelial, pero aún así están peor de lo que me imaginaba – el profesor de pociones los miró cansado.

Snape parecía sopesar la situación.

- Bueno, de todos modos el proceso podría ir más rápido, ¿no profesor Slughorn? Usted es el experto en pociones, no seré yo el que le quite mérito.

- Ya lo había hablado con Mrs. Pomfrey, Severus, pero gracias por aportar ideas – Snape asintió, aunque estrechó los labios, señal de irritación. Slughorn se envaró desafiante- Mrs. Pomfrey, ¿podría vendarlos? Quizás salgan en menos de una semana, pero si no hacemos algo con esas heridas, seguramente tendremos que enviarlos a San Mungo.

- Claro profesor Slughorn.

La enfermera salió y volvió con una caja de apósitos y un rollo de vendas.

- Chicos, volveré mañana. Cuídense hasta que salgan de aquí y no vuelvan a hacer tonterías. Eso sí, espero que estén bien para la próxima fiesta que voy a organizar en mi despacho.

El profesor de pociones se marchó, y Snape se mantuvo firme al lado de las camas. La morena se quedó mirándolo de reojo, pero parecía que el jefe de Slytherin sólo tenía interés por el joven de su casa. Se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos, hablando con la mirada, con cierto tono de preocupación.

No, no estaba paranoica. Malfoy y Snape se estaban comportando extraño.

Hermione veía cómo Mdme. Pomfrey impregnaba los apósitos en un líquido verde y los preparaba junto con las vendas.

- Déjeme Mdme. Pomfrey, yo me encargaré del Sr. Malfoy – Snape se dirigió a la enfermera y después se volvió a Hermione antes de cerrar la cortina- Espero Srta. Granger que este incidente no se deba a que sus conocimientos en pociones se hayan vuelto tan nefastos como parece.

Ella sólo se quedó en silencio. Contestar eso sería absurdo, y más si se trataba de un profesor como Snape quien lo decía. De reojo vio como volvía al lado de Malfoy y se perdía tras la cortina.

- Quítate la parte de arriba del pijama, cariño – la Gryffindor volvió la cabeza acongojada, no entendiendo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso querida, que te quites la parte de arriba para que pueda vendarte, ¡No querrás pillar una infección!

- Pero… - su vista se fue instintivamente hasta la fina tela que la separaba de Malfoy y Snape.

- Tranquila, el Sr. Malfoy está también en lo suyo. Y ahora cerraré la puerta de la enfermería para que nadie entre, ¿de acuerdo?

La morena resopló viendo como la enfermera iba hasta la puerta y la tocaba con la varita. Después terminó de correr la cortina y advirtió a profesor y alumno que se quedaran donde estaban.

- No creo que tenga que repetirles que no se muevan de ahí, ¿cierto?

- Cierto – sonó la profunda voz de Snape.

Draco siguió a la mujer y pronto la perdió de vista gracias a esa tela que lo separaba de la cama de al lado. Pero algo volvió a llamar su atención: una sombra bastante difusa que se proyectaba sobre la cortina, la de Hermione Granger quitándose la parte de arriba del pijama. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió desviar la mirada, después de reprimirse mentalmente. Es como si de repente una idea se le hubiese venido a la cabeza: aparte de ser una sangre sucia, de pertenecer al trío dorado, y de tener la palabra repelente grabada a fuego en la frente; aparte, era una mujer.

Unos pensamientos extraños, sólo eran eso.

Snape por su parte fue vendándole también, intentando obviar lo gestos del chico en los últimos momentos, que inconscientemente le habían llevado bastantes años atrás.

- Me imagino que aquí encerrado no puedes seguir con tus planes, Draco – lo susurró tan bajo que el rubio tuvo que postrarse en la cama para terminar de oír la frase.

- Eso no le incumbe.

- Sería más fácil si me dejaras ayudarte, pero ya veo que eres igual de estúpido que tu padre- el chico volvió la vista fríamente, sin hablar. El hombre se dio cuenta del error- Ya sabes que le dije a tu madre que te protegería.

- No hace falta que lo haga, lo solucionaré yo solo. Se lo dije la última vez

Snape dejó de hablar el resto del tiempo que estuvo vendándole las extremidades, cubriendo con cuidado el brazo izquierdo del chico donde tenía la Marca grabada. En su mente repasaba cada uno de los momentos que en su vida las cosas no deberían haber sido como fueron, y viendo la calavera marcada en el brazo de Draco, se apuntó otro momento en esa larga y deprimente lista.

Hermione había intentado seguir la conversación al otro lado, pero entre que hablaban a susurros y que el dolor a veces la hacía perder el norte, no habías escuchado nada. Vio frustrada como salía Snape de la sala y Mdme. Pomfrey terminaba de vendarle las piernas. La enfermera se levantó y fue hacia la otra cama.

- Bien, espero que mejoren así. Voy a la habitación contigua, si necesitan algo avísenme.

La tarde siguió igual que la mañana, ya que el rubio parecía que estaba en su propio mundo y Hermione seguía con sus deberes. De vez en cuando lo miraba, asegurándose de que aún seguía allí. Era raro verle así, sin pavonearse, sin insultar. Como si fuera una estatua.

Una hora pasadas las 6, justo antes de cenar, se pasaron por la enfermería Ron y Harry. Le llevaban más libros y una caja de Honeydukes sin abrir, aunque seguramente la chica agradecería más los apuntes. Parece ser que su visita alegró al Slytherin, porque se profirieron una retahíla de improperios durante largo rato hasta cansarse.

También pasó por allí la profesora McGonagall para visitar a su alumna, corroborando que estaba mejorando, y asegurándole que el profesor Dumbledore iría a verlos en cuanto volviera, ya que llevaba dos días de viaje. Le comentó numerosas cosas de las clases, y se despidió con una sonrisa preocupada.

En cuanto a Draco, sus amigos no habían ido a visitarle en todo el día, y a ella incluso la habían ido a visitar Luna, Ginny y Neville a última hora. En cierto modo, al verlo mirando al infinito solitario, le dio lástima. Claro, que estábamos hablando de Malfoy, el mismo que llevaba años tratándola como una mierda.

Después de la cena no se permitían visitas, así que la enfermería se quedó bastante tranquila. Mdme. Pomfrey se fue a la sala de al lado a dormir (tras su tercer bostezo) y la Gryffindor se disponía a hacer lo mismo, hasta que escuchó un ruido.

Llevaba media hora intentando conciliar el sueño, de espaldas a la cama de Malfoy, cuando escuchó una pisada y un ligero golpe. Esperó unos minutos y se dio la vuelta. Cuando se acercó a la cama del rubio vio lo que había imaginado: se había alargado.

Eso era bastante extraño si lo juntábamos con su rara conducta.

Miró su reloj, faltaba hora y media para que la enfermera volviera a salir a ver cómo se encontraban. Le daba tiempo suficiente a investigar un poco, esperando no ser vista.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y viendo que no había nadie, salió sin hacer ruido. Lo más cercano era un pasillo que doblaba a la derecha y que tenía unas escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores. En un instante se encontraba al pie de la escalera, deseando tener el Mapa de los Merodeadores para no encontrarse con Filch, algún profesor o un prefecto de ronda.

Malfoy estaba subiendo las escaleras, directo a los pisos más altos.

Siguió la estela de la alfombra, parándose a veces para no ser vista por el rubio, que también miraba para todos lados.

Llegaron al séptimo piso, intuyendo a donde se dirigía: a la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry llevaba tiempo vigilándole e insistía en que el Slytherin se estaba guardando algo en la manga, que estaba tramando algo. Pero nada le parecía más lejano a la realidad que un Draco Malfoy convertido en mortífago con tan sólo 16 años. Y de todas formas, ¿qué iba a hacer en la Sala de los Menesteres?

El Slytherin había pasado la última esquina y había transcurrido el suficiente tiempo como para poder seguirlo de nuevo sin ser vista. Se asomó sigilosamente y a tan sólo dos centímetros se encontró con la cara del chico, que estaba esperándola.

_Estúpida_

Había caído, la había descubierto. ¿En qué momento le había parecido genial la idea de perseguir a Draco Malfoy por la noche hasta el séptimo piso? Ella no hacía esas cosas.

- Mira a quién tenemos aquí, si es Granger. ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería durmiendo? Tú rompiendo las reglas – se acercó a la chica peligrosamente, pero no disfrutando de aquello, sino bastante enfadado.

- Tú tampoco deberías estar aquí Malfoy

- Ya, pero ese es mi problema. Y el tuyo ahora es que me estabas siguiendo.

La morena se mordió el labio, pero se quedó quieta en un intento de encarar la situación. Cuando fue a abrir la boca para responder, el chico la acorraló contra la pared de piedra sin apenas tocarla pero clavándole la mirada amenazadoramente.

- No te metas en mis asuntos, no te lo volveré a repetir.

- No me asustas Malfoy. Será mejor que me sueltes si no quieres tener un grave problema.

Se quitó de encima al chico empujándolo del hombro, sin apartar la mirada.

Draco no sabía qué hacer, porque todo aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa. En la última esquina le había parecido sentir una presencia siguiéndole, y se había parado para ver si alguien aparecía. Y cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Granger siguiéndole hasta el séptimo piso.

Estaba furioso. No había ni un solo un minuto en todo el día que no se le viniera a la cabeza toda aquella enrevesada situación que estaba viviendo, y cuando quería hacer algo, tenía encima a aquella chica vigilándolo. Iba a tener que retrasar todo una vez más, y a saber hasta cuando, porque ya no se fiaba de que otra vez volviera a seguirlo.

Unos pasos sonaron en mitad del pasillo y ambos se asustaron, pero esta vez de forma diferente, ya no sólo por explicar qué hacían fuera de la enfermería. Draco se temía que alguien pudiera relacionarlo con la Sala de los Menesteres, y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, a pesar de que era muy improbable que alguien lo supiera.

- Muévete – empujó a la morena de mala manera.

- No hace falta que me empujes- se retiró de él con cara de desprecio

- Si quieres nos ponemos a discutir y le damos explicaciones a quien sea de qué hacemos aquí – la miró con cara preocupada

Lo más cercano que había donde podían esconderse era la escalera de subida a la Torre de Astronomía. Fueron rápidamente hasta allí, y se quedaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que pasara el merodeador.

La morena se encogió en el suelo respirando entrecortadamente, sobretodo cuando escuchó los pasos. Miró hacia arriba para ver al rubio, que señalaba con la cabeza el torso de la chica, ya que desde esa altura podía ver todo lo que escondía Hermione debajo de la camiseta. Se tapó rápidamente algo sonrojada y volvió a mirar al pasillo.

Se levantó despacio cuando vio a Snape doblar la siguiente esquina, comprobando que estaban fuera de su campo de visión.

- Era Snape

Pero al volverse se dio cuenta de que le habló a la nada. Ya no estaba allí, detrás de ella, dirigiéndole como siempre una mirada altiva. Entonces imperceptiblemente levantó la cabeza, ahí estaban las escaleras que daban a la torre.

Definitivamente hoy era el día de que Hermione Granger hiciera cosas estúpidas sin razón.

Con el frío azotándole los pies, fue trepando la Torre de Astronomía hasta que llegó a una terraza que daba al exterior. Se podía ver perfectamente la oscuridad de la noche, tan sólo iluminada por la luna y las numerosas constelaciones. Y al fondo estaba el rubio, apoyado en la piedra.

- Era Snape- repitió a media voz. No hubo contestación.

Ya se iba a dar la vuelta para irse, sin siquiera decir nada, cuando Draco esta vez sí que habló.

- Será mejor que vuelvas- hubo un silencio- No me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos, y menos alguien como tú.

- Tú también deberías volver Malfoy

- ¿Y si no qué harás?- se volvió para mirarla, riéndose con burla – Creo que ya estamos bastante mayorcitos para buscarnos una propia vida, ¿no Granger?

- A mí lo que me parece es que estás tramando algo, Malfoy. ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a quedar tal cual después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años?

Seguramente alguna bestia empezaba a apoderarse del cuerpo y la mente de Hermione, porque notaba como si estuviera presenciando todo desde fuera y sus pensamientos no fueran suyos. Vio como el rubio, bastante serio y cansado, se acercó. Sus facciones contrastaban con el reflejo de la luna.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué vas?- no podía haberlo dicho de una forma más irritante.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo?

El rubio se quedó mirándola como si estuviera flotando. Ella tenía un rostro bastante serio y no había señal de burla o ironía en sus palabras. ¿De verdad le había preguntado eso? No qué hacía allí, o porqué era tan condenadamente inconsciente. No. ¿Le había preguntado de qué tenía miedo?


	3. ¿El último día en la enfermería?

**3. ¿El último día en la enfermería?**

- ¿A qué crees que le tengo miedo, Granger?

Estaba enfadado. Le había costado un buen rato articular esa simple respuesta, y nuevamente, se sentía estúpido delante de la Gryffindor. Esa pregunta es la que se hacía cada día cuando se levantaba y cuando se iba a dormir.

A qué tenía realmente miedo: que su vida estaba cayendo en manos de las circunstancias, o al propio miedo.

No quería ni pensarlo, llevaba todo el curso dándole vueltas y en las últimas semanas había decidido terminar con esa idea. Tenía que hacerlo y punto, no le quedaba otra. Por eso la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, no sólo por quién la había preguntado, sino porque le había removido sentimientos.

- ¿Realmente piensas que en mi posición puedo tener miedo?

- Sinceramente, sí. No hace falta que me explique.

Lo miró seria, apenas a dos palmos del chico. Intentaba no ponerse nerviosa, pero la inseguridad le estaba haciendo mella. En realidad Malfoy se estaba comportando de forma extraña, pero no sabía exactamente si se debía a la situación que había en su casa o a algo más retorcido.

El rubio sonrió de lado, con un deje de amargura. Se acercó más y le puso una mano en el hombro, que apretó un poco a modo de advertencia, aunque sin producirle dolor. Hermione se exaltó ante el contacto, sobretodo cuando le apretó firmemente.

- Te repito Granger, que no es asunto tuyo. Así que vuelve con tus queridos amigos, no creo que paséis mucho más tiempo juntos. Y deja de perderlo conmigo.

La morena apartó la mano al remover el hombro, y levantó una ceja bastante cabreada. Dio media vuelta y silenciosamente bajó las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía. Por fin volvía a pisar con los dos pies tierra. ¿En qué momento había sentido lástima por ese cretino? Llevaba años haciéndole la vida imposible, y porque habían metido a su padre en la cárcel, ahora le daba pena.

- Harry lleva años pasándolo mucho peor…- los últimos escalones hizo el doble de ruido, cabreada consigo misma- Se me está yendo la cabeza.

Minutos después bajó Draco, bastante abatido. Daba un paso y se le venían a la mente miles de momentos en aquella escuela, en su casa, los veranos en casa de Smith, Parkinson o alguno de sus dos alcornoques de amigos. Todo eso iba a cambiar, es más, seguramente ya había cambiado todo.

Al continuar un pasillo, sintió como una fuerza le tiraba del cuello de su camisa y lo atraía hacia la oscuridad de un aula.

El rubio se revolvió violento a punto de golpear al inútil que lo había desviado de su camino sin su permiso, cuando vio la cara de la persona iluminada por la varita.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? Llevo bastante rato esperándote, Draco.

- ¿¡Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí!

La morena resopló contrariada. No estaba acostumbrada a esperar, y aunque Draco Malfoy podía considerarse afortunado por ser uno de los pocos en no sufrir su mal genio, esta vez se estaba pasando.

- No me has contestado, Pansy. Qué haces TÚ aquí.

- Mira Draco, no te permito que me grites. Ni a ti ni a nadie, así que baja el tono- a pesar de todo, estaba un poco insegura.

El chico gruñó irritado, y se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarse. Ella no era a quien él esperaba. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo la maldita noche?

- No han podido venir ni Crabbe ni Goyle, me han dicho que te avise porque no les daba tiempo a ellos. Me han dicho que estarías en el séptimo piso a esta hora.

- ¿Por qué no han podido venir?

- Les han castigado. Ya sabes que ese par son dos sacos de patatas, sin pena ni gloria. Hasta compararlos con los trols sería desprestigiar a esas asquerosas criaturas- se sentó en el borde de una mesa, bastante seria. Lo miró de reojo algo nerviosa.

- Podrían haber enviado una carta con una lechuza.

- Ya

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos quería empezar la siguiente frase.

Qué iba a decir ella: ¿Sabes que estoy enterada por culpa de los inútiles de Crabe y Goyle que te han mandado matar a Dumbledore, y gracias a mí nadie más lo sabe? O qué iba a decir él: Pansy, ¿recuerdas que mi padre era uno de los mortífagos más importantes del Señor Tenebroso? Pues ahora encima que está en la cárcel, nos tratan a mi familia y a mi peor que a la miseria.

Draco espiró todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones, dejando de lado la idea de que Crabbe y Goyle sólo estaban a su lado porque a sus padres también los habían presionado, pero que en verdad querían huir. Como él.

- Gracias por avisar, me vuelvo a la enfermería.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tratando con Granger?

La miró con pesadumbre. Imaginaba que Pansy, vigilando desde el aula, se había dado cuenta que la Gryffindor había pasado tras él y que también había vuelto antes. Lo mejor era esquivar esos temas porque de todas formas no quería saber el trasfondo de la pregunta.

- No sé de qué me hablas

- Ya

Sí. En verdad se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Las cosas con Pansy o eran blancas o eran negras, nunca había grises. Así que no existía ningún doble fondo en el cajón, era transparente como el agua.

- Ahora ni siquiera te puedes permitir errores, Draco. Ya no. Así que si te sientes mal y necesitas escapar, esa no es la mejor man-

- Déjalo – sonó férreo, tanto que el aire se volvió muy pesado, casi asfixiante- No sigas por ahí.

Eran muchos años conociéndose. Sabían lo que el otro quería decir, lo que sentían. Ella se molestó, frunció el ceño y se levantó. No quería ver cómo lo pasaba mal, pero la estaba dejando de lado en todo aquel asunto. Quería estar solo y seguir buscando salidas estúpidas ante esa situación.

En fin, era su decisión. Si quería seguir así, estaba bien. Ella también haría lo mismo.

- Está bien Draco, haz lo que quieras. Y de nada.

Salió del aula cerrando tras de sí sin hacer ruido, dejando todo a oscuras.

De vuelta a la enfermería, el rubio sentía que los pies, las manos… todo, le pesaba el doble que hacía una hora. Incluso apenas se había escondido durante el trayecto, le daba igual que lo vieran y lo castigaran. Eso sí, regresó antes de que despertara Mrs. Pomfrey e hiciera su ronda.

Al otro lado de su cama se veía una cabellera morena, de espaldas a la puerta de entrada de la sala. De seguro llevaba ya un buen rato durmiendo. Se quedó viendo cómo su cuerpo subía y bajaba acorde a la respiración, de forma bastante exagerada.

Una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara: estaba despierta. Tan inteligente para algunas cosas, tan torpe para otras.

Sin decir nada, se fue para su cama y se metió entre las sábanas a duras penas. Dormirse ahora sería una tontería ya que la enfermera saldría en pocos minutos.

- La enfermera está a punto de salir

Nadie contestó. La morena seguía en su cama, de espaldas a él.

- Sé que estás despierta, no sabes hacerte la dormida Granger.

Hermione se recostó en la cama y se quedó sentada, sin verlo. Sólo miraba sus manos sobre las sábanas mientras le daba vueltas a la cabeza, dirigiendo mentalmente una serie de improperios a ese Slytherin.

- ¡Pero qué hacéis despiertos a estas horas! Debería ser yo quien insistiera en levantaros de la cama para curaros, no que me estuvieseis esperando – la enfermera salió bostezando con cara preocupada. Consiguió que Hermione la mirara, y el rubio desviara su atención de la morena - ¿Os duele queridos?

- No – dijeron al unísono.

El rato que pasaron con la enfermera fue rápido, pues se levantaba cada 4 horas para darles un jarabe y ver si tenían fiebre. En varias ocasiones la mujer puso cara preocupada, y susurraba en voz baja cosas como _"Por Merlín y toda su descendencia, esto no mejora"_

En cuanto se hubo marchado y echado un último vistazo, ambos se metieron entre las sábanas intentando dormir.

- No vuelvas a seguirme – Sí, era la cosa más estúpida que podía decir en ese momento. Pero necesitaba decir algo.

Nadie le respondió, sólo el silencio.

- ¿Me has escuchado Granger?

- Sí, Malfoy.

- Bueno, porque la próxima vez… - se estaba comportando como un crío, pero no quería ni podía parar.

Ella se levantó y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a decirle de todo, a gritarle que de qué iba repitiéndole eso de nuevo. Había intentado ser amable, sabe Dios de dónde había salido ese sentimiento por él, y la había pateado. Muchas cosas se le venían a la mente, pero sólo una salió.

- No me volveré a meter en tus asuntos.

Eso le sorprendió a Draco. Tanto que se le olvidó lo que estaba diciendo, y se le quitaron las ganas de seguir hablando. Estaba claro que ahí terminaba la conversación.

Al día siguiente, parecía que todo iba a seguir igual. Los dos en aquella pequeña sala, al cuidado de la enfermera y con las visitas de amigos y los preocupados profesores. Llevaban allí 3 días y parecía que la situación no mejoraba mucho, sólo se mantenía, y eso tampoco era muy buen aliciente.

Draco y Hermione se limitaban a estar cada uno en su mundo, con algunas palabras entre ellos que parecían escritas en un guión y ellos fueran actores. Así al menos le parecía al rubio, que había volcado de nuevo sus esfuerzos pensando cómo iba a llevar su plan.

Se sentía mal por Pansy, que ni siquiera había dado de nuevo señales de vida, pero la visita de Crabbe y Goyle parecía haberlo puesto de buen humor: se había desquitado con ellos y no habían rechistado ni una sola palabra. Ellos se habían metido a su vez con Hermione, sin intervención ninguna de Draco, ni para bien ni para mal. Parecía que el discreto desvío en su camino había vuelto a enderezarse.

Hermione llevaba todo el día mordiéndose la lengua. Quería decirle tantas brutalidades al animal que tenía a su lado, que por poco y se atraganta con el agua: cada vez que sentía ira, le daba un trago al vaso de la mesita, y una de las veces casi se ahoga.

Aún así y con todo, intentaba concentrarse en los libros o las visitas que llegaran, de modo que acababa cansada y no le quedaban ganas de pensar.

Por la noche, la enfermera fue a dar la última ronda antes de dormirse en su salita. Pasó por la cama de Draco, revisando que estuviera bien, y luego fue directa a la cama de Hermione. En ella se quedó más rato, mirándola preocupada.

- Cariño, parece que tienes fiebre… y eso no me gusta.

- Pero podría haber cogido frío, sólo eso.

- Bueno, bien puede ser eso querida, y también puede ser que no mejores con lo que te llevo dando estos días. En ese caso, el señor Malfoy también podría empeorar.

La morena se mordió el labio. Seguramente cogería frío la noche anterior siguiendo a la serpiente de al lado. Pero lógicamente no iba a decir nada.

- Creo que voy a llamar al director para que sepa de esto. Seguramente os tengamos que trasladar un día o dos a San Mungo, pero tranquilos, con que os den algo y os dejen reposar esto se os pasará.

Salió de la habitación con paso diligente dejando a los dos en silencio.

Draco empezó a ponerse ansioso. Eso quería decir que se iba a alargar la recuperación, o no, no lo sabía. Pero desde luego no iba a estar en el castillo, y desde el hospital no iba a poder hacer nada. Maldita sea, su tía se iba a poner insoportable, y su madre iba a pagar las consecuencias.

- Si no hubieras venido anoche detrás de mí seguro que estarías más fresca que una lechuga- daba igual lo que le dijera, nada calmaba sus nervios.

La morena abrió los ojos como platos y furiosa agarró el vaso de agua de la mesita. Dio un trago y volvió a soltarlo haciendo bastante ruido. Se tranquilizó y se echó la mano a la frente, dándose cuenta que el cansancio que tenía ese día no era otro que por el mal estado en que se encontraba.

- ¿Y por qué demonios cada vez que te miro estás bebiendo agua?

Sí, había sido el colmo.

- ¿Podrías callarte ya de una vez? Estoy harta de ti – se le olvidó beber.

- ¿Qué me calle yo? ¡Por tu culpa nos van a enviar a San Mungo, joder!- se le estaban escapando las cosas de las manos.

- Ajá, nos iremos a San Mungo por un día o dos. ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿No estás más nervioso de la cuenta?- la miró furioso. Había hincado la espinita en la herida. Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír airosa.

- Maldita sangresucia… - se dobló sentado, intentando serenarse.

- ¿Te crees que eso me va a afectar como lo hizo hace años?

- Me da igual si te afecta o no. Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que ese término irá desapareciendo del lenguaje de cualquier mago- no podía parar, estaba lleno de ira por todo- porque irán acabando con cada uno de los sangresucia que queden en este mundo. Y además, por ser tú y tus amiguitos especiales, aún habiendo muerto se encargarán de matar a vuestras familias.

La morena se quedó quieta y seria, analizando lo que decía. No era un insulto o una mentira más, aquello era verdad.

- Así que tranquila, aún habiendo muerto seguirás sufriendo. Y eso me satisface.

El rubio sólo levantó la vista para ver sus ojos. Vio lo mismo que había visto en mucha gente a la que había insultado, odio. Y si cabe, sabía que esta vez había llegado a un punto sin retorno. No era un insulto cualquiera, era algo que podía pasar, era un horrible quizás que se decía en voz alta.

Supo que en aquel momento el desvío del camino terminó por borrarse, incluso las pisadas desaparecieron.

**N.a:** ¡Hola! Lo primero es que, si aún queda alguien leyendo este fic, sinceras disculpas y gracias. Me he tardado demasiado en volver con algo. Es cortito, y eso que prometí que volvería en Febrero y con algo más largo. Pero bueno, espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez.

Espero que os guste. Creo que no lo estoy volviendo muy dramático ni cursi (sólo lo espero, jejej). Por favor, ya me comentais y os responderé gustosa.

¡Cuidaos!


End file.
